


Delirious

by Kamigarin



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bridal dance, Dancing, Delirium, Grimdark, Hello Charlotte AU, Hello Ouma, M/M, Random story, Romance (?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 23:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13845729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamigarin/pseuds/Kamigarin
Summary: Ouma and Amami gets captured by Kaede and Shuichi for a performance of the night!Everything is A-OKAY!





	Delirious

They took their bows with their hands close to their hearts.They position their bodies back up. Quickly did their hands intertwined with one another as the tunes of the melodic piano plays.

Ouma leans his body back, letting go of one of of Amami’s hands with his free hand being outstretched above and behind himself. Amami held onto the purple teen’s back as their hands, which are connected,is being pulled higher. Ouma is then brought up and moves past Amami. Letting go of his hand,both positioned themselves with legs apart and one hand high up. They jerked their bodies to face each other and began to circle around.

Their eyes locked onto one another. Both walked sharply with their hands placed on their hips as they danced in the ring. Amami winks to Ouma, in return, his lips curls up into a seeming coquettish smile. Ouma stops in his tracks. He poses with hands still in the same position and his hips is left on a high angle to his right. Amami goes once around him and swiftly gets onto one knee and holds the tips of Ouma’s hand, giving it a little kiss.

He gets up and Ouma forces his body onto him. The purple teen grabs his hands once again. Amami expected this much and outstretches one of their hands forward. They sway their whole bodies from left to right, left to right, left to right. Moving themselves around the dance floor under the bright moonlight decorated with withered roses hid within the ones blooming and swirling their petals around them.

Ah. To be brought into the stage was all a blessing in disguise. After all, if it weren't for Kaede and Shuichi threatening their lives and drugging them to get them here, they wouldn't be dancing their night away as one. Ironically, they felt pleasant. They are boyfriends, dedicated and passionate ones at that. They would not tolerate anything bad happening to the other. Always resorting to violence to save each other! Both could be considered lovesick at this point. Instead of immediately killing off their threats who were playing the piano at the far back of the large dancing ring, they decided to take it easy~ slow and steady~ swift and brutally~

"Amami-chan~" Ouma pouts "Dancing with you is getting sooo old now~ I hate it you know?"

"Is that so? You know,you can sometimes say such funny lies~" 

"Eeeh~? Lies? What lies? How rude~" Ouma moves the hand that is close to his chest, placing a finger on Amami's cheek. "Why would i lie to my most annoying enemy? I really, reaaaally hate you as much as i love myself~" 

Amami smirks. "I hate you as much you hate me too~" He slides his free hand down to Kokichi's waist.

"Nishishi~ you understand me so well Amami-chan~! This is why i can never ever get bored with you,my beloved~" Ouma pulls himself a metre away Amami, bending his body forward in a bowing position and moves towards him in a twirl. 

Rantarou catches him. Having the little teen's back facing him, he held one hand out along with Ouma's and had the other around his waist. They, once again ,danced their bodies away. Never once did their legs get caught in a tangle and never once did they lose focus within the endless carousel. A feeling like no other spreads through their bodies like a disease. A spark.  
The music of the piano amps its melodies to an 11. The two teens let their minds dissolve in it. 

Squish.

Allowing nothing but their firing hearts to take over the stage as they held hands and let go. 

Squish.

Their harmony as graceful as a swan.

Splat. Amami's heel gets stained.

"Oh dear me, Oh dear my, what are we to do?" Amami says with his eyes shut.

"Oh my dear, Oh dear my! Don't ask such rhetorical questions~." Ouma says playfully as his legs come in contact with another's skin.

They chuckled under their breaths as their legs get more and more stained with the color red from the lifeless body that laid below them. Kirumi Eyler. Whose face has been dirtied with the soles of the two lovers on the dance floor to the point of no return. The tempo picks up its pace. The two lovers quicken their pace as well. They felt the wind blow through every strand of hair as sweat, blood and tears were let out. Amami and Ouma let no time fly by them as their movements are sync to the piano. Never faltering even as they kicked and stomped on Kirumi's body without shedding a care. 

They couldn't care. Why would they care? Kirumi Eyler. An A-star student in training. Who's little brother is currently enjoying his moments playing a duet with their abductor. Where the spotlight placed solely on the couple? Let's get right to the point, no one cares that she is dead. Not all human life can mean something. Sometimes, they are worthless and just need to perish. After all, who needs someone like her who doesn't contribute to the world at all?! Even god has forgotten about her!

The pure glow of the light bleeds into many shades of crimson. Music by the mad duets continued along with the dancers and the hitting of the corpse. There is no such place than heaven other than this.

As the music reaches its peak, Amami twirls Ouma smoothly. In a quick motion, Amami forces Ouma to face him by grabbing his shoulder. Amami leans forward as Ouma's legs goes under his. Both their faces were very close to one another before Amami covers their gap with a eternal kiss.

The piano stops and claps resonated from the crowd of all the tenants and schoolmates.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Wonderful! Splendid!" Exclaims Kaede,popping her head up to the side of the piano, having her hands clasped together in a lovey dovey delight.

"A once in a blue moon performance by the true lovers!" Exclaims Shuichi, doing the same actions as her but with his head on the other side.

"Ladies and gentlemen!"

"Boys and girls!"

Both of them jumps from where they were to the front of the piano. Holding hands with one hand and the other opened. "We hope you enjoy the show! Until next time~!"

......  
Amami releases the kiss and pulls Ouma up.

"Can't we just kill them already?" Ouma yawns and then pouts. "I wasted so much energy here!"

Amami chuckles and pets his head. Ouma rolls his eyes.

"Look, just because you are treating me nicely doesn't mean i'm excusing you!"

"Right, right~ Want to have a little break time at your bed?" Amami smirks.

"Mm.." He turns away and had his arms crossed, tapping his feet. 

"I have Panta and games" 

"You sold me!" Ouma beams and jumps rift into Amami's arm, twirling with him before getting himself to sit on his neck. "Now carry me back Amami-chan!"

"Will do~ hm, you're heavier than expected now though" Amami smiles.

"Deal with it because you'll be carrying more things on your shoulders when we get back! Nishishi~"

Amami sighs, seems like the night is going to be a tiring one. That's for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to dedicate some of my time to a ship i don't draw often about so i came up with this lol. This is from a Hello Charlotte AU i've been working on called Hello Ouma but also a AU of it. So this is like the Delirium Version of the HO AU whereby..  
> +Ouma and Amami are in love and partners in crime. Yandere for each others probs, who knows  
> +All the tenants don't kill Ouma
> 
> I don't wanna hurt my pairings so HO ver.Delirium is like my god send because i am still working on one another Oumami fanfic that might end horridly cause tags said so.  
> Also, if you want to check out my Hello Ouma AU blog, check here! https://helloouma.tumblr.com/
> 
> It's a world filled with Ouma dying a lot because he's a prick and he bullies Shuichi. More info is on the blog itself. I made this for fun and i just want to screw around left and right with the story. Etherane is the creator of the Hello Charlotte series and do check her out if you haven't! http://etherane.tumblr.com/
> 
> I'm lazy to re-read the story and correct stuff. Also, sorry not sorry for the edge used. I might get some love fluff story out hopefully.


End file.
